User talk:Big V
Bad pictures Dude, the pictures that you uploaded today look like crap. Glutton, Thudge and Scudge are all grainy and weird looking. Pearlmale is no great shakes either. Posting pictures that are grainy, dark or unclear isn't helpful. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:14, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Than I won't post pictures ever again. -- Big V 17:15, 23 April 2006 (UTC) ::And there's another high-drama, immature statement. We talked about this yesterday. You and I are going to have to take this to e-mail. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:16, 23 April 2006 (UTC) More Drama Shane, I saw that you posted this on Talk:Muppets in Drag today: "Also, I can't believe this is happening. I asked ONE simple question and then it turns into a disscussion about weather or not some Muppets are in drag or not." I'm very concerned about this. It's exactly the kind of thing that I was warning you about yesterday. Andrew and Peter already said this on that talk page, but I'm going to say it again for you: The most important part of working on this wiki is the dicussions. For most of us, that's also the most fun part. If you don't feel that way, then you don't belong on this wiki. Having a happy, energized community of editors is much more important than whether Featherstone is in drag or not. When you have childish outbursts like that, it makes people anxious and edgy, and that is a very big problem. So this is a warning: Play nice. You're not going to get another warning like this. The next time I see you acting like that on a talk page, I'm going to block you from the wiki. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:43, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I don't what I'm doing anymore. I guess I should think before I talk....er...I mean type. -- Big V 00:40, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Elmo Dates? Hey, Shane! Do you have any sources for your note on Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco?: "This may be the first appearance of the Elmo puppet." That sounds rather like speculation to me, especially with no clear date for the sketch. Maybe just reword the page, i.e. "Elmo (in an early appearance)" or something, unless you have any proof that this is actually earlier than, say, Near and Far. Also, just for the record, it's best to use the "minor edit" tag only for minor edits, i.e. grammar corrections, spelling, fixing coding, etc. --Andrew, Aleal 01:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :I read it on the http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=24576 MC fourms. (1st page, 9# post) What false, false info I believed there. -- Big V 01:30, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, and even then, the users says "purportedly." Take anything from Muppet Central, unless it's actually posted by a performer or otherwise documented (which is rare) with a grain of salt. Brad went ahead and removed the line. Generally, if you have to qualify a statement with "probably" or "may," it doesn't belong on the Wiki. --Andrew, Aleal 01:35, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::Take anything with a grain of salt? What does that and "purportedly" mean? No comprendo, Senor Andrew. -- Big V 01:45, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::"Take with a grain of salt" is an idiom, meaning to be careful about accepting statements on face value without cross-checking or considering the reliability of the source. "Purportedly", like "allegedly," means "reputed, rumored." So the poster himself admitted it was just a rumor and a guess. --Andrew, Aleal 01:49, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Does that make me a Grade-A idiom, er..um I mean idiot? -- Big V 01:51, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Opinions Hi, Shane... I just saw your comment on the Sour Bird talk page: "I guess my opinoins don't matter around here, EVER!" Obviously, that sounds like you're upset about some things -- not just the Sour Bird page, but other stuff too. What's going on? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:10, 20 April 2006 (UTC) : I mean that every time I say something, it doesn't matter. -- Big V ::That's not what I've seen. It looks to me like people are paying attention to what you're saying. Can you give me some examples? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:35, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::Most of the time when I start a talk, no one replys to it, Like in Boppity Through the Years, or Muppets eating other Muppets -- Big V 14:41, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Sometimes, people ask questions on talk pages that nobody knows the answer to. That happens to everybody. I've seen lots of other talk pages where you've started a conversation and people have answered you. In fact, over the last few days, I think you've gotten a lot of attention. ::::I'm starting to get worried that you expect all of the attention to be focused on you and the pages that you're working on. That's not how a collaboration like this works. Does that make sense? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:46, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Yes. I try to get people to colaberate with me. I don't know all the stuff, so I hope other people do. I'm not the bottomless Pit of Muppet Knowlage. I'm trying to help the pages by asking questions to see if anyone knows the answer.-- Big V 14:49, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::That makes sense, but collaboration works both ways. If you want other people to help you, then you need to help other people too. ::::::In general, it feels like you're being possessive about the pages that you're working on. You're adding some great stuff to the wiki. You're also creating some drama, which frustrates and discourages the other contributors. ::::::It's very important that you see this project as a collaboration with other people. The pages that you work on aren't yours; they belong to all of us. When other people edit those pages, or add to them, they're being helpful. ::::::In some instances, I don't think you've been very respectful of the other editors here. What you said about your opinions not counting was very childish. Posting an edit summary that said "Pantolones what did you do??????" was also disrespectful to Peter, who was helping you on that page. You've also reverted helpful edits that have been made to the pages you're working on, without explanation. ::::::The most important part of this project is working with other people. Nobody's getting paid for doing this. We spend our time and energy working on the wiki because we enjoy it. Talking and working with other people is a huge part of that enjoyment. If people get frustrated because you're reverting their work or posting childish messages, then they're less interested in working on the wiki, and we lose them as a contributor. ::::::I want you to keep working on the wiki; you've added some good stuff. To do that, you need to be thoughtful and mature in the way that you interact with other contributors. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:04, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::Okay Danny. Hey wait, we're not getting paid? Aw man! I should cancel all those DVds I ordered. (Kiddin') -- Big V 15:09, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Good, I'm glad you understand. Leave a message on my talk page if you run into any problems. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:18, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Explosions Hi, again, Shane! You probably figured out by now, but Peter moved the images because the way they were interspersed was misleading, with commercial images next to The Muppet Show listings. I know how it feels when someone plays around with a page you worked on (Stunt Muppets still looks awful on my computer), but it's generally better to just ask the other editor, Peter or what they're trying to do, so you're on the same page. We all have our pet projects, but it's also a collaborative Wiki. Communication with each other, rather than just asking Danny or Scott to fix things, is important. Just a friendly note, and keep up the good work! --Andrew, Aleal 20:14, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :I'll do that Mr. Andrew 128.230.233.211 -- Big V 20:14, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey, Shane! Just so you know, talk discussions are considered an important part of the Wiki history, and can often be useful to go back to if certain questions crop up again or new info is found and what have you, so it's not a good idea to delete them. To raise a new issue, just bracket the subject line, as we've been doing on your talk page, and place it at the top, with brackets over the old discussion topic title. --Andrew, Aleal 13:49, 15 April 2006 (UTC) YouTube Hi Shane, Just so you know, we don't condone linking outside to video clips that are commercially available. So, I removed the Ed Sullivan link you added. -- Scott, Scarecroe 20:22, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hey Scott, I have a question. How do I get picture from clips on You Tube? -- Big V 22:15, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Aw, Nuts! Help! Could someone help me? I acceidentaly made my name as a Muppet Mention and I don't know how to undo it. Danny, Dean, Warric, Scarecroe or someone please help. -- Big V 19:28, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :When including a category in any list or text, always use this format: Category: Muppet Mentions. The colon prevents the category tag from functioning on the page. If you want the text to appear without the category label, use | and then add the name afterwards. Check the code of your page, where I fixed it, if you want to study it more closely. Hope this helps. --Andrew, Aleal 20:02, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Adding pages to a category Hi, Shane! I got your e-mail, but I'm going to answer it here. You can create a new page just by going to the address bar at the top and replacing the name of the article you're on with the one that you want to create. So, for example, if you wanted to make a page called "The Late-Night Cartoon Show", you just put that in the address bar, like this: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The Late-Night Cartoon Show. That opens up a new page that you can edit. When you've made your new page, you can put it in a category by adding a category tag at the bottom, like this: Category:Muppet Mentions. When you save the page, it'll automatically be added to that category. If the page starts with "The" or "A", then you can get it to alphabetize correctly by adding a | character, followed by the word that you want it to use for alphabetizing, like this: Late-Night Cartoon Show. There's more tips like this on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if you have any more questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 22:11, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, one helpful tip when signing talk pages is to enter ~~~~ after your text. This will include your username and a timestamp and helps us better interact with you. Have fun! -- Scott Scarecroe 14:28, 8 April 2006 (UTC)